Kowalski is deathly ill
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: what it says on the tin.


"MOVE!MOVE!MOVE!, UP AND AT'EM BOYS!" bellowed skipper, gesturing for the team to belly-slide to the ladder and out of HQ. "its a drill!"

private stirred rubbing his eyes sleepily and hopping out of bed,rico climbing down from his bunk and making an unintelligible grunting noise, they both saluted. skipper begun tagging them in. "GO!GO!G-"... Kowalski? he glanced away from them and his eyes wandered settling on the miscellaneous bundle of blankets named Kowalski. Private was half way up the ladder by this time and Rico just about to begin his ascent, a pregnant pause followed as private looked down sharing a look with rico. he slid down the ladder and they followed skipper's gaze towards the sleeping Kowalski.

well this was strange, thought skipper, Kowalski never overslept. if anything he was usually the first one up- after skipper of course. granted this was a drill day so breakfast would have to wait, and everyone had bad days -but as he approached (private and rico right behind)he begun to notice something. slight irregularities in Kowalski's breathing. a hitch in-between every breath and a sharp continuous rasping noise. "whats wrong with him skippa?" asked private as the three crowded round the second in command's bunk. skipper put a thoughtful flipper on his beak. "Walski?"questioned rico pushing skipper aside. he then proceeded to perch on the side of the bed and place a flipper on either side of Kowalski's head . slowly he leant down,listening to Kowalski's breath from first his beak and then his chest. The others waited expectantly for an answer.

rico's eyes lit with worry, widening until they where impossibly large, he staggered backwards off the bunk and started muttering. "walski!-n't so gu'd!..."

options. thought skipper,but kowalski was the smart now he was the one in trouble... he started to panic,what whould Kowalski do? " take a chill pill rico -private!"

"yes sir!" shouted private ,soluting.

" head down to the pharmacy across the street and get some mediscine. by the looks of things we're dealing with fever- he said placing his flipper on a clammy brow - delirium- he said pealing open one lazy eyelid noting the pupil was blown wide... rico was hopping up and down squeezing his throat and pointing to Kowalski" wa'er!" he rasped-" and fluid on the lung" he finished-"find something for the fever as that is our main concern" he ordered. there wasn't much else they could filch medicine wise that would do any good but they could ceirtainly help with walski's breathing. " rico, fetch some blankets and a wet flannel, asap!". he kneeled on the edge of the bed and very gently shook Kowalski. nothing happened. so he shook him a little bit harder ,reciving nothing but a deep rasping watched in horror as his second begun to choke, every muscle tensing and eyes flying open. rico dropped what he was carrying and helped skipper pull Kowalski into a seated position where he then proceeded to choke on his own phlegm. rico slapped his back a few times and thankfully the coughing resided.

Kowalski seemed confused for a moment and would have flopped back against the headboard if skipper and rico hadn't held him there. the scilence was so heavy it was a weght on skippers shoulders. Kowalski looked round dazedly his head tipping forwards only to jerk back up again turning as he tried to understand the logic of his situation. he was cold, and his limbs where heavy, the room wouldn't stop spinning and he fought the urge to fall into the darkness." Kowalski!" Kowalski's head snapped up." Kowalski." skipper said more gently." how are you feeling?" it seemed like a stupid question, his head was spinning sending a sharp ice-cream pain straight through his skull, his throat was tight cutting off his air supply, and he barely had control of his faculties. it was bad enough having to keep his head up like that. everything in him screemed to stay keep his eyes open for just a bit longer- " I seem to... I feel like..." he dragged his flipper to his head and grunted, trying to ignore the pain, the other reaching out towards skipper for balance-rico and skipper exchanged worried glances.'m ok" he mumbled.

Kowalski's body went completely limp.


End file.
